How to say I love you
by dreamer789
Summary: This is the sequel of hearthbroken Kakashi needs something and Kurenai needs something too, but they can't have what they need unless Kakashi learns how to say I love you.
1. Chapter 1

Learning "I" 

_I is a very important word if you want to say, "I love you" because "I" will always need "you" and "you" will always need "I"._

_Kurenai needs a husband, her unborn child needs a father, and Kakashi needs a family._

It was a normal day and Kakashi was sitting on a tree reading his book.

"Momoko-chan, will you marry me?" There was a young man and a young lady sitting on a bench.

"Of course, I always dreamed of having a family with you and I need you." the young lady was crying because of happiness.

"I love you and I need you too." The young man held her and kissed her on the forehead.

"_Hmmm… I wonder how will a family be like." _Kakashi started wondering.

Meanwhile…

"A few more days to go." Kurenai sighed. She wanted to find a father for her child, but she can't find a good one. She didn't want Kakashi to be her child's father because she doesn't know if he will abandon her and her child just like the way he broke his promise.

Outside:

Kurenai is sitting on a bench in the park.

"Ouch!" There was a little girl who fell down and hurt her knee.

"What's wrong sweetie?" the girl's mother asked and there was her father standing next to the mother.

"I scraped my knee."

"Don't worry, honey. Daddy will carry you back home." The little girl's father put her on his back and started to walk back home. Making Kurenai wish that her child had a father that would do that.


	2. learning love

OMG! I got a review and I don't care that it was just one review it makes me want to update the next chapter and this episode has slight narusaku.

* * *

_What was learn from "I"_

_Without "I" there won't be "you" and "love" cannot exist. If you learn only 2 words from I love you, then you can never say "I love you"_

_**"Love"**_

_"You" can never understand "I" if you cannot say "love"._

_Learning how to say love_

Kakashi was able to learn "I" so now he has to learn "love"

"Training is over. You can all go home now." Kakashi dismissed his students.

"Sakura-chan, wait!"Naruto started running to Sakura.

"What is it?"

"Wanna go out with me tonight?"

"No!"

"Come on, please?"

"Go away."

"I'll stop if you go out with me just one time."

"Fine, this is going to be the first and las time ok?"

"YES! I'll pick you up tonight at 7:00." then he ran off.

At night:

Kakashi was curious how the date will turn out so he decided to spy on them.

"You're 8 minutes early."said Sakura.

"I can wait longer if you want."

"Nah, its alright."

"So, where do you wanna go?"

"Any restaurant that does not sell ramen."

"ok."Sakura and Kakashi were surprised because Naruto wasn't disappointed.

Nothing interesting happened.

Outside.

"Naruto, where are you going?"

"Follow me."Sakura just followed him.

"That's a weird flower."Sakura said looking at the strange flower.

"Sakura-chan, do you like it?"

"Well its kind of pretty."

"I found this today and I thought that you'll like it and do you know what kind of flower is it?"

The flower was a light blue rose and it some of the petals were regular blue.

"I don't know, but I think that its a new kind of flower."

"How about you name it?"

"No, you should after all you are the one who found it."

"Umm...Alright how about the flower of love?"

"That's a great idea!"

"You should keep it."

"No, you should."

"I wanted to give this to you, not show."

"...Thank you...Naruto-kun." She gave him a kiss in the cheek then she walked away leaving Naruto paralized.

"Love" learned.

Kurenai

"Honey."there was a woman holding hands with her husband.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to have a child." her husband hug her tightly and started to jump then dance and he accidentally kicked a dog and broke its leg.

"We're going to celebrate tonight!"

_"If only I had a husband like that."Kurenai started wishing again._

_What was learned from "love"_

_Without "love" there can't be "I"_ or "_you" but without "I" or "you" there won't be "love"_

_"Love" explains about "I" so without "love" "you" doesn't even know that "I" exist._

_Example:Sasuke can learn "I" and "you" but he cannot learn love if he continues seeking for revenge because revenge kills the source of "I" and "you"._

* * *

I think that this fic is better than all of my other fics. Please review. 


	3. I love you

YAAAAAAAAAAAY! I got another review so I'm uploading this as fast as I can!

* * *

**_"You"_**

_Some say that "I" loves "you" more than how "you" loves "I", but its not true because "love" is the one who makes them equals._

_Kakashi knows "you" because of Sakura and Naruto examples. Naruto was the "I" and Sakura was the "you". Sakura always wanted Sasuke to love her back and Naruto was always trying to make her move on with her life. It always look like that they don't know "love" because "you" didn't love "I" making some people think that "I" will always love "you" more but "you" will never love "I", but they already sealed the gap in the middle last night._

* * *

"Don't worry Kurenai, the baby's head is almost out"Anko was with her and she just wiped the sweat from her forehead.

The door open and Kakashi was there.

"Are you the father or a relative?" a nurse asked him.

"Ummm...I."

"Yes! He's the father."Anko lied and pulled him inside.

The baby was almost out and in a few minutes it will be over.

Kakashi didn't say anything. He just looked at the baby.

Its finally over and it was a girl.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?"Kurenai asked him.

"Well, I-"

"He wants to apolgize for what he did!"Anko interrupted him and started ranting why he came here.

"Anko! Let him speak."Kurenai got annoyed by her babbling.

"Well, but can Anko get out of the room for a while?"

"Awww."She complained but she got out of the room.

Anko put her ear on the door trying to eavesdrop.

"Anko, no eavesdroping."Kurenai told her friend.

"Sh!"

"Well, I came here because I wanted to help you raise the baby."

"But you have to promise that you're not going to break any promises specially the promises that you make to your daughter."

"I promise." When he was about to leave the room he heard her ask him "Why are you doing this?" "Because **_I love you_**." he was holding her hand then he took his mask off and when he was about to kiss her. "Are you guys done talking yet?" Kurenai's hyper friend came in. Luckily, Kakashi was able to put his mask back on.

_"You" learned._

A few days later:

Kakashi came in and he saw that Kurenai was with the baby and the baby was ready to open its eyes.

"They're opening." Kakashi and Kurenai just kept staring at the baby's eyes and its finally open. The baby had red eyes just like Kurenai and Kakashi was glad, he didn't want the baby to have Asuma's eyes.

"By the way I got what we needed." Kakashi gave her a small black box which obviously had a ring after all she knows how does the boxes that carry wedding rings looks like, but she opened it to see how it looked like,and it wasn't a cheap ring that Asuma gave her that was made out of plastic that only costed 1 dollar. The ring was a gold ring with a ruby on top.

"Thank you."Kakashi knew that she wouldn't refuse.

"We should name the baby."Kakashi suggested.

"Do you have a name for her?"

"I'm not even the real father."

"It doesn't matter."

"How about Kaori."

"Ok."Nobody cared about the name so they gave her a plain name.

_What was learned from "I love you"_

_Sometimes love can be created by someone or something. If it wasn't for Kaori they wouldn't be together. Sometimes "you" can be learned when somebody says "I love you" because Kurenai knew how to say "I" and "love" and Kakashi was her "you"._

_There are some people that says I love you, but they don't even know how to say it properly. So sometimes they only say "I" or sometimes "you"._


End file.
